


A New Beginning

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all brand new.  Written for fanfic100 prompt "001. Beginnings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

The trouble with regeneration was that it basically reset everything. Favourite foods, tastes in clothing, thought processes, mannerisms - nothing was safe.

It was, quite literally, the death of an old personality and the birth of a new.

Not even memories were sacred - often times, these would get pushed aside in favour of establishing a new personality in the form of a blank slate.

So when he first woke after that horrible ordeal that was his forced regeneration, he couldn’t remember anything.

He knew that he was missing information; knowledge that he should have retained, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall what it was.

In any case, though, this was a new life - a new beginning, as it were. He’d just have to muddle things out as he went along, and hope that he remembered things in time.


End file.
